


Christmas Wish

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, Edwiges is a plush, F/M, Harry has other plans, Hermione just wanted chocolate cake, OTP Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Harry wanted to surprise his girlfriend at Christmas, and make this the best Christmas ever
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, hope you like it ♥
> 
> Based on this prompt: Engagement on Christmas is cheesy and I’m not crying

**_Christmas Wish_**

* * *

Hermione Granger was a person who had always loved Christmas and everything that involved the season. Christmas was a reason for the woman to go a little overboard with decorations and cookies and everything in between. She was very happy that her boyfriend didn’t make fun of her obsession; after all, they had met at a Christmas party a few years ago. 

“I never said anything about your love for Christmas, darling, because it was  _ Christmas _ that brought us together, remember?” Harry Potter said, watching his girlfriend finish decorating their apartment. It was already decorated to its finest, but Hermione liked to do a little more. “We were under the mistletoe, and it was at that moment that I was glad my mum had dragged me to that party.”

“Yeah, I know… Lily likes to tell that to me almost all the time,” Hermione said, coming to sit next to Harry. “She says that dragging you to that party was one of the best decisions she had ever made.”

Harry grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him, and nuzzled her neck. “You were the best Christmas present I’ve ever received… well, except Edwiges, but what can beat the plush owl that stayed with me all through my childhood?”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at how dorky her boyfriend was. She had already heard all about Edwiges, the once-white plush owl that Harry used to love walking around with. She had bought him a smaller version of his beloved toy and intended to give it to him when they exchanged gifts. 

“I don’t think I can compete with Edwiges, I’ve already accepted my fate,” Hermione said, laughing and hugging Harry, sighing contentedly. “When do you want to exchange gifts? Before or after we go to your parents’ house?”

“I think we should exchange them before just so we don’t become too tired after eating everything Mum, Dad and Sirius are sure to shove down our throats,” Harry said, laughing a little, thinking about how his father and godfather acted like mother hens, to the amusement of his mum and Remus — Sirius’ husband. 

“I think you’re right. I heard Remus was going to make his famous triple chocolate cake, and I don’t want to miss a piece of that,” Hermione said, sighing, thinking about the chocolate cake. “Do you want to go first?”

“No, you can go first… I know how much you love choosing the right present for all your loved ones. How about we exchange just one and leave the rest for tomorrow?” Harry said, looking at Hermione with a small smile on his face: he couldn’t wait until she saw his present for her. 

“I think that’s a marvelous idea!” Hermione said, lightning up like Harry knew she would. “I’ll choose something then, let me think.”

Hermione stood up from the couch and looked under the tree, trying to decide which present she should give Harry first. After a few moments of indecision, she decided on two boxes and came over to sit next to Harry again. 

“But I thought we said just one?” Harry asked, confused, and Hermione laughed.

“Think of these as one; it’s because I bought them together, and I think you should open them together, too.” Hermione shrugged, not wanting to give herself away. “Go ahead, Harry, open it.”

Harry took the boxes, looking at the wrapping paper and trying to decide which of them he should open first. Shrugging, he chose the one on the left and opened it to find a gray sweater that looked similar to how Edwiges’ fur had looked after being dragged around all over the place. 

“Thank you, Mine, this is amazing and so soft,” Harry said, grabbing the sweater and bringing it closer to his face, making Hermione laugh a little at the scene in front of her. 

“Open the next one, honey, I think you’ll like that one even more,” Hermione said, biting her lip in apprehension. Harry didn’t waste any time and opened the second one to find a smaller version of the plush owl he had loved so much as a baby. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it? Mine, this is amazing! I loved it!” Harry said, smiling wider, leaning towards her to kiss her with all his might. He was even more certain about the decision he had made, and he couldn’t wait to see Hermione’s reaction. “It’s my turn now.”

Harry stood up and went over to the tree to retrieve a little box from the branches of the tree, and Hermione held her breath, tears pricking her eyes already. Harry took a deep breath, and walking back to where Hermione was seated, he dropped down on one knee and took one of Hermione’s hands in his. 

“Mine, you know how much you mean to me. You’re my best friend, the first and last thing on my mind every single day. Without you, my life doesn’t have meaning, and having met you at that Christmas was like my wish was granted. In fact, you surpass all my expectations, my hopes, my desires of a soulmate.” Harry gulped and opened the box as he looked into Hermione’s hazelnut-brown eyes — the eyes he had spent hours gazing in. “So what I’m trying to ask you is… Hermione Granger, will you marry me?”

Hermione couldn’t say anything; she just nodded, and Harry took that as a yes. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck to hug him tightly. 

“You know that it’s very cheesy to get engaged on Christmas, right?” Hermione said, letting a few tears fall down her face, admiring her ring. 

“Maybe, but you’re crying,” Harry pointed out, kissing her temple, too happy to let her go. 

“I’m not crying, don’t say that,” Hermione said even though she tried to wipe her tears away discreetly. 

“It’s okay, Mine, I find it very amusing that you’re crying over my proposal, and I can’t wait to tell this to our family,” Harry said, sighing with contentment. “Wanna bet that my dad and Sirius are going to cry?”

“That’s the safest bet I can make,” Hermione said, snuggling against Harry’s side and enjoying the feeling. 

“Actually, the safest bet you could make is that I’m going to love you forever, future Mrs Potter,” Harry said, looking lovingly down at Hermione, who beamed up at him. 

“I like how that sounds...  _ Mrs Potter _ .” Hermione turned to Harry with a glint in her eyes. “What do you think about celebrating our engagement — just the two of us — before we go to your parents’ house?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea!” Harry said, standing up and picking Hermione up bridal-style, carrying her to their room. 

They had met at a Christmas party and got engaged on Christmas, too. Hermione was the best Christmas present he could have ever wanted, and it was a surprise that the present hadn’t been under a Christmas tree. 


End file.
